Brother
by ALR27
Summary: Karena aku selalu membayangkan lightning dan cloud saudara, aku membuat one shoot ini. semua hidup cloud dan lightning


**Bayangan.**

Cloud dan lightning tidak terpisahkan, walau mereka mereka terkadang saling jauh, namun batin mereka begitu dekat.

 **Bodyguard.**

Saat mereka masih kecil, banyak anak laki – laki yang mengejek warna rambut lightning, maka mereka akan di pukuli cloud, bahkan jika pacarnya, noctis membuat lightning menangis, hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

 **Terluka.**

Pernah terjadi saat mereka masih kecil, lightning pulang dengan keadaan babak belur, saat cloud melihatnya, dia menjadi pucat dan pingsan seketika.

 **Pacar.**

Meskipun cloud berpacaran dengan tifa, tapi dia lebih menyayangi dan mencintai adiknya.

 **Janji.**

Saat cloud masih kecil, setiap bangun tidur, dia akan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berteriak "aku akan menjadi kakak super bagi lightning"

 **Menangis.**

Cloud tidak pernah menangis, kecuali jika adiknya terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri.

 **Tertawa.**

Tidak satupun orang di dunia ini yang bisa membuat cloud tertawa penuh kebahagiaan kecuali lightning.

 **Cemburu.**

Cloud tidak pernah suka terhadap noctis.

 **Malam.**

Jika malam tiba, cloud tidak akan bisa tidur karena hawatir, meskipun kamar mereka berseberangan, terkadang cloud masuk kamar lightning diam – diam dan tidur di sofa.

 **Sikap.**

Cloud pribadi yang penyendiri dan suram, dia bersikan dingin, bahkan pada tifa, tapi jika ia bersikap seperti itu pada lightning, perutnya akan di tendang.

 **Kencan.**

Cloud tidak pernah mengajak kencan tifa, tapi jika ia tahu noctis dan lightning akan berkencan, ia akan mengajak tifa berkencan dan mengganggu kencan mereka.

 **Menyesal.**

Cloud pernah mengunci lightning di luar karena pulang terlalu malam, sebenarnya karena ia cemburu pada noctis, tapi tanpa dia ketahui salju turun semalaman, dan lightning menunggu membeku di depan pintu.

 **Game.**

Mereka suka bermain game tekken, bagi yang kalah akan mendapatkan satu pukulan di wajah, untuk yang satu ini cloud tidak akan menahan diri.

 **Ibu.**

Sejak mereka kehilangan orang tua mereka saat masih kecil, bagi cloud, lightning juga seperti ibu, karena dia lebih sering menasehati dan mengatur cloud.

 **Pelit.**

Lightning begitu pelit bagi cloud, ia menyesal menyuruh lightning menjadi bendahara keluarga.

 **Takut.**

Satu hal yang di takutkan cloud, jika noctis dan lightning menikah, lightning akan meninggalkan cloud.

 **Galak.**

Cloud akan sering mengalah dengan keputusan lightning, namun jika keputusannya itu berbahaya menurut cloud, sekali ia membentak lightning, ia akan diam takut.

 **Berebut.**

Cloud dan noctis pernah benar – benar hampir saling membunuh, mereka saling menyalahkan karena lightning tertabrak mobil, tapi mereka berhenti setelah lightning menyiram mereka dengan air es.

 **Perhatian.**

Cloud sengaja pura – pura sakit agar lightning tidak jadi keluar dengan noctis.

 **Gitar.**

Saat mereka berdua merasa malas, cloud akan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi bersama lagu Broken by seether.

 **Rambut.**

Mereka memiliki rambut runcing di bagian poni mereka.

 **Warna.**

Cloud sering memakai hitam, dan kesepakatan lightning putih, namun sejak noctis hadir, sekarang ada dua hitam.

 **Tugas.**

Cloud selalu tertidur saat mengerjakan tugas rumah dari sekolah, saat itu, lightning yang akan mengerjakannya.

 **Keras kepala.**

Di saat lightning memasuki mode keras kepala, cloud harus memasang wajah tegasnya.

 **Kuat.**

Cloud memang lebih kuat dari lightning, namun ia kalah cepat.

 **Menu.**

Cloud sangat mencintai daging, dan itu berlawanan dengan lightning yang vegetarian, jadi mereka sulit menentukan menu.

 **Music.**

Meskipun lightning perempuan, dia mencintai music keras seperti cloud.

 **Marah.**

Noctis pernah di pukuli cloud karena membuat lightning cemburu, dan noctis menerima itu tanpa perlawanan.

 **Cokelat.**

Setiap hari, cloud harus mengisi kulkas dengan banyak cokelat, atau lightning akan meminta pada noctis.

 **Musim.**

Setiap awal musim, cloud dan lightning akan menghabiskan malam saudara bersama.

 **Mata.**

Cloud begitu mencintai mata lightning yang lebih indah dari Kristal, karena itu bisa berkedip.

 **Maaf.**

Jika cloud meminta maaf dan lightning belum memaafkannya, maka dia akan membuat sesuatu dari tangannya sendiri, seperti patung peri kayu buatan tangannya sendiri.

 **Badai.**

Saat badai datang, cloud dan lightning akan berkumpul di perpustakaan keluarga, dan cloud akan menceritakan kisah yang mengerikan.

 **Tidur.**

Ini begitu aneh, saat cloud insomnia, lightning akan tidur pulas, dan jika lightning insomnia, cloud tidur pulas.

 **Bodoh.**

Cloud akui, lightning jauh lebih pintar dari dia, meskipun lightning bukan murid teladan.

 **Hangat.**

Cloud sangat suka cuaca cerah dan hangat, tapi lightning lebih suka cuaca dingin dan mendung.

 **Balapan.**

Cloud menaiki ferrirnya untuk menjemput lightning di kampusnya, saat berhenti di lampu merah, ia melihat noctis dengan mobil spotsnya, saat lampu berubah hijau, mereka benar – benar balapan.

 **Ciuman.**

Saat cloud berjalan di pinggiran jalan malam, tanpa sengaja ia melihat noctis mencium lightning, dan ia pingsan.

 **Mata – mata.**

Cloud akan mengikuti lightning dan noctis berkencan kemanapun, saat ia tidak bisa mengajak tifa untuk membantunya mengacau.

 **Anime.**

Mereka begitu suka anime naruto, cloud menyukai naruto karena mereka punya rambut yang sama, dan lightning menyukai sasuke dan selalu menyamakanya dengan noctis, cloud pikir karena itu lightning cinta pada noctis.

 **Pengakuan.**

Cloud akui, walaupun noctis anak seorang pemimpin mafia, ia punya perasaan sejati pada lightning.

 **Masak.**

Dalam hal ini, cloud yang lebih baik, jika lightning yang masak, akan terdengan suara teriakan omongan kotor dari dapur.

 **Suara.**

Selama ini lightning selalu memuji suara cloud, sebelum bertemu noctis yang memiliki suara serak.


End file.
